The present disclosure relates to a method of evaluating the vision (vision quality) in an examinee's eye and also to a storage medium.
There is known an optometric device for performing a subjective examination of an eye refractive power of an examinee's eye by selectively placing optical elements such as spherical lenses and cylinder lenses in combination in front of the examinee's eye and directing the examinee's eye to look at a target(s) or optotype(s) presented before the eye (see WO2013/151151).
There is also known an apparatus for measuring wavefront aberration of an examinee's eye (especially, high-order aberration component) by projecting a spot-shaped light beam onto a fundus of the examinee's eye and detecting wavefront information of reflection light from the fundus. Further, simulating a retinal image based on wavefront aberration data obtained by the above type of apparatus has been proposed. For example, JP-A-2005-211423 discloses that a retinal image intended for a prescription based on a result of a subjective examination is simulated by use of a prescription with subjective values and wavefront aberration data of an examinee's eye.